Did it Hurt?
by CallistoLexx
Summary: (Set in RW's Misfits Universe.) A typical Study Hall class period at the Pit. Poor Jaye.


**I own only Adam and Carly. Marvel owns _X-Men: Evolution_ and _G.I. Joe_. Fox and friends own Jaye Tyler from _Wonderfalls_. Red Witch owns Althea, Xi, and the concept of the Misfits. Please note that this is a very stupid and, quite possibly, pointless story. For some reason, I really needed to write it.**   


**Did it Hurt…?**   


"If I could be anything, I'd love to be your bathwater." 

"What?" Jaye asked as she looked up from her magazine and looked toward Pietro, Carly, and Adam. "What are you three doing?" 

"Making a list of bad pickup lines," Pietro answered. 

"We're writing a book," Carly continued. 

"Maybe I can explain better," Adam said. "They're coming up with the pickup lines and I write them down. But it's a bit like the battle of the pickup lines. We'll edit them all together in a better manner before we get published." 

"They've been doing this since last night," Fred groaned. 

"Annoying, aren't they?" Althea asked. 

"Actually, I think I could help. You forget, I used to hang out at a bar. I've heard quite a few." 

"Oh, great," Todd groaned. "They've converted the teacher!" 

"So you want to help?" Carly asked hopefully. 

"Why not? It's not as if any of us are doing any real work today," Jaye shrugged. "I love the invention of Study Hall." 

"Okay, show us what you got," Pietro challenged. 

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" Jaye replied with a smirk. 

"Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you," Carly stated. 

Pietro turned a suave smile on Jaye. "Pardon me, miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?" 

Jaye rolled her eyes. "If you were a booger I'd pick you first." 

Adam burst out laughing. "You can't be serious." 

"I totally am. A tourist tried to pick me up with that one." 

"What did you do?" 

"I punched him. Got arrested. You know, nothing much." 

Carly suppressed a smile. "So, you're a girl, huh?" 

"I remember that guy!" Adam laughed. 

"I told you not to wear my dress," Carly admonished. 

"What were you doing wearing her dress?" Lance asked. 

"It was pretty!" Adam defended himself. 

"Hey baby…drop that zero and get with the hero. In other words…you better come with me," Pietro said. 

"My name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me any time you want to," Jaye continued. 

"Nuts to the left of me, nuts to the right of me, and not a shrink in sight," Lance groaned. 

"Shh," Xi told him. "This is interesting." 

"You would think so." 

"There's this movie I wanted to see and my mom said I couldn't go by myself," Carly took her turn. 

"This is a test of the emergency pick up line service. Beeeeeeeeeep. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pick up line." 

"Pietro…that one was lame, even for you," Wanda informed him. 

"My love for you is like diarrhea. I can't hold it in." 

"Another tourist?" Althea asked. 

"Yep. That one hit on Mahandra. It was hilarious." 

"Good day for weather." 

"Carly, that is the worst one yet." 

"You're telling me. My mom fell for that one!" 

"Which boyfriend was it?" Althea asked with a roll of her eyes. 

"Your father." 

"I'm sorry I asked." 

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Pietro asked. 

"Aww, are you getting tired, Pietro?" Fred asked. "That one is the oldest one around." 

"Yeah, but it's a good one to put on the list anyway." 

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" Jaye cringed. "My brother used that one on a girl once. I was so embarrassed." 

"Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on earth!" 

"Your daddy must have been a baker, 'cause you've got a nice set of buns." 

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." Carly gave a small smile. "That one sounds perfect for Shipwreck." 

"Well don't tell him that one!" Althea ordered. 

"Your name must be Mickey because you're so fine." 

"I love that one!" Carly said with a grin. Immediately she and Jaye burst into song. "Hey Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!" 

"I think Psyche-Out needs to schedule more sessions with you guys," Todd said with an amused smile. 

"Let's make like a fabric softener and Snuggle," Jaye grinned. 

"I'm here now. What were your other two wishes?" 

"That one sounds like one of Pietro's," Xi observed. 

"It is. He used it the other day at the mall." 

"Hey! No stealing!" Pietro pouted. "If I said you were sexy, would you hold your body against me?" 

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" 

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Roadblock asked, looking at them all as if they were nuts. 

"We were just working on an assignment," Jaye said quickly. "This one is 'What Does Shipwreck Do Wrong?' We come up with pickup lines that Shipwreck may have used or would be in his character to use. This will hopefully teach everyone how to not be like Shipwreck." 

"While it's a good lesson, I don't think it's acceptable to be doing while in History class." 

"All right, Roadblock," they chorused. 

"Oh, and guys?" Roadblock paused on his way out the door. "All this could be yours for one low, low price!"   


**The End**


End file.
